In the case of conventional slide members, such as bearings, which are used in an aqueous environment, the working conditions, including load and sliding speed, are not severe. Therefore, even soft materials, such as tetrafluoroethylene resins and materials with relatively low heat resistance such as polyacetal resins, are satisfactory for such conventional slide members. However, the recent tendency in the art is toward tougher slide members, capable of exhibiting excellent abrasion resistance when used under severe working conditions with higher load while being slid at varying high and low sliding speeds. No satisfactory resin materials for molding into such tougher slide members have heretofore been commercialized in the market.